halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of Liber
|next= |name=Battle of Liber |image= |conflict= |date=8–10 February 2535 |place=Liber |result= victory : All deployed ground forces killed or captured : Two forced into retreat : Platinum Team is established as a permanent unit |side1= Unified Earth Government |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Darryl Coatney Unnamed Isabella Caseiro Anne-003 |commanders2= Unnamed ( ) |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=17 ships :1 :7 :8 :1 Hundreds of air/spacecraft :Dozens of :Dozens of Hundreds of thousands of soldiers :1 fireteam of :Hundreds of thousands of and ::Dozens of ::Hundreds of |forces2=7 ships :1 :6 Hundreds of air/spacecraft :Hundreds of :Dozens of Hundreds of thousands of soldiers :Hundreds and thousands of , , , and :Dozens of :Hundreds of |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=4 destroyers 4 frigates Moderate surface casualties Light civilian casualties |casual2=1 carrier 4 battlecruisers All surface forces killed or captured |casual3= |casual4= }} The Battle of Liber was an engagement fought between the and the from February 8 through 10, 2535. It occurred around the same time as the and it marked the establishment of the Platinum Team as a permanent unit. Background In the month of February, 2535, ten years into the , the targeted the colonies of and Liber. While the majority of the Spartans were sent to Jericho VII, a few were needed at Liber. These few were Dom-094, Rick-077, and Sam-015 from , and also Annie-003 from , and were designated the Platinum Team. Battle Upon the Spartans' arrival at the colony, Darryl Coatney informed them of the situation of the attack. Although the had a slight upper hand on the surface, the space battle did not seem winnable; there was nothing in Liber's orbital defenses that could take out the opposing , the Divine Eradication. Having reviewed what had occurred in the , Coatney urged the Spartans to board the Divine Eradication just as had boarded the . Instead of bringing mere , however, the Spartans would bring a , as the assault carrier was at a safe distance from the UNSC vessels. Similar to the events of Chi Ceti, Platinum Team traveled to the Divine Eradication by with many of the [[UNSC Future Untold|UNSC Future Untold]] and several other UNSC vessels drawing the Covenant's attention. While the Spartans were in the Pelican, Annie-003 told Sam-015 to bring an , as she believed they would need all the firepower they could get. Several of the UNSC vessels then fired their at the assault carrier, enough to create an opening in the Covenant carrier's narrow section for the Spartans to board. Platinum Team subsequently left their Pelican and used their to propel themselves into the Divine Eradication. , not every would have made it out alive. }}The members of Platinum Team initially faced and and were able to take them out with little difficulty. When the Spartans began facing , Annie-003 ordered Sam-015 to make liberal use of her rocket launcher against enemies. Tougher infantry needed to be eliminated quickly as the Spartans could not afford the possibility of getting shot. Once the Spartans had fought their way deep enough into the Divine Eradication, they armed the nuke, putting it on a timer. However, they prepared for remote detonation should the timer malfunction. With the bomb in place, the Spartans proceeded to fight their way out of the Covenant ship. Commander Bella Caseiro contacted the Spartans, informing them that she was waiting for them outside aboard the [[UNSC Muted Whisper|UNSC Muted Whisper]]. Minutes after the Muted Whisper had safely recovered the Spartans, the HAVOK detonated, severing the Divine Eradication at its "neck" and also destroying a nearby Covenant . With the greatest naval threat gone, the Liber fleet proceeded to turn the tide of the naval battle. The Spartans were then deployed on the surface to help the UNSC ground forces finish off the Covenant infantry and also search for survivors. In orbit, the surviving UNSC ships were able to force the last two battlecruisers into retreat, ending the battle in favor of the humans. Aftermath The synergy between the Spartans played a major role in their success at Liber, prompting the establishment of Platinum Team as a permanent Spartan unit under the leadership of Annie-003.